1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid image pickup unit and a video camera employing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an X-Y address-type solid image pickup unit which has a photoreceiving surface of an area larger than an image pickup area for outputting a video signal, and in which pixel information is read for each scanning line and is reset.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of an X-Y address-type solid image pickup unit typified by an amplification type solid image pickup unit or an MOS type solid image pickup unit, unlike a charge transfer type solid image pickup unit typified by a CCD type solid image pickup unit in which information of all the pixels is read at the same time in a vertical blanking time period, pixel information is read for each scanning line and is reset, and therefore the X-Y address-type solid image pickup unit is called a focal plane shutter. For this reason, in the X-Y address-type solid image pickup unit, the storage time period of pixels is shifted for each pixel row in correspondence with each scanning line. That is, there is a lag of approximately 1/60 sec between the pixel of the topmost portion of the angle of view (the image pickup area) and the pixel of the bottommost portion.
In the X-Y address-type solid image pickup unit having a hand shake correction function, an example will be shown in which 20% of hand shake correction is possible with 120% of the image pickup area being the entire photoreceiving surface, as shown in FIG. 10. In an extreme case, if it is assumed that the image pickup area is positioned in the topmost in a certain field, and the image pickup area is moved to the bottommost in the next field, the pixel row of the certain line reaches the read timing shown in FIG. 11, and the signal from the moved field increases by 20% in the storage time period more than the signal of the previous field, and becomes 1.2 times greater than 1/60 sec. As a result, when the image pickup area moves to the bottom of the figure, the storage time period becomes long, and becomes short when the image pickup area moves to the top of the figure. Therefore, problems arise, for example, the phenomenon of the reproduced screen brightening or darkening occurs.